


Your Place

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [24]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter contemplates an unusual truce
Series: Stories A - Z [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> It's my writing day over at 1 million words and I want to do some work on my Stories A - Z prompts

[ ](https://imgur.com/07bHZql)

“Well this is a little inconvenient,” a voice said behind him and Peter froze before rising to his feet. He turned and faced the intruder, slightly surprised to discover that he didn’t recognise him.

“Oh really? I wonder what could be inconvenient enough for you to be paying a visit to a veterinarian at this time of night,” he said, picking up a cloth and wiping his claws. With a studied insouciance, he cleaned beneath his claw, staining the cloth liberally with blood.

“A veterinarian? Really? That’s what he’s been doing?” the man said, walking further into the office and lounging against the wall. “I would have thought Alan could at least have set himself up as something slightly more – high brow.”

“So you knew Alan?” Peter asked. “My condolences on your loss,” he continued, gesturing to the body on the floor. Alan’s eyes were wide open in death, a look of shock on his face. Peter was himself surprised – surely the Druid hadn’t expected him to allow him to steer McCall and his little bunch of miscreants in how best to handle him.

“I did – or rather, I used to. He was holding something for a friend of mine actually,” the man said, looking down at Peter’s work. “Very neatly done I must say – normally werewolves get messy.”

“Thank you. May I know who I’m speaking to?”

“My name is Angelus – you may have heard of me, although as this is such a little backwater town, it wouldn’t surprise me if you hadn’t,” Angelus said.

“Angelus? Hmm, the name does ring a few bells,” Peter replied, wracking his brains for what he had heard of that name. “Vampire with a soul I believe?” Angelus scowled, the first sign of emotion on his face.

“Sans soul, actually. Which was why I came to visit Alan,” he said. “Unfortunately, you appear to have rather damaged his ability to tell me where a certain item is.”

“Perhaps I might help you,” Peter said.

“And what makes you think that you might be of assistance to me? You’ve already caused me to have to amend my plans.”

“Tell me what Alan was keeping for your – friend – and I may be able to assist you in finding it.”

“I wonder – what’s your name?”

“Peter Hale,” Peter replied, stepping away from Deaton’s cooling body and further away from Angelus at the same time.

“Ah! I knew I recognised you! I know of some of your work – I was quite fascinated by what you did to a hunter clan I was interested in.”

“Who might that be?”

“A hunter family by the name of Holtz?” Angelus said, smirking when recognition crossed Peter’s face. “They weren’t the original Holtzes, obviously. More of an offshoot shall we say.”

“I do remember them actually,” Peter admitted. “If I recall they were rather fanatical in their beliefs. Obsessed with vampires and other members of the supernatural. And a lot of that obsession could be laid quite cleanly at your feet if I recall – you caused me enough inconvenience simply because they were determined to eradicate anything non-human.”

“Yes – they did tend to be a little enthusiastic,” Angelus replied. “So you think you can help me?”

“Perhaps – but you’d have to tell me what it is you’re looking for. And we would have to come to some kind of arrangement – I would rather not become a snack for a vampire if I can avoid it,” Peter stated firmly and Angelus laughed. He was quite attractive when he laughed and Peter remembered that he had been named Angel by his Sire because of his beauty. She – Darla – had said he had the countenance of an angel. Of course, this was long before Angel staked her – _that_ had caused quite a stir in the supernatural community.

“Oh I think you would be much, much more than a snack,” Angelus said, pushing off from the wall and moving towards Peter. He stopped an arms-length away, inhaling deeply. “Although you do smell rather intriguing. Why do you smell of death?”

“Straight to the point aren’t you?” Peter said, putting his hand behind his back and searching blindly for anything he could use as a weapon if need be. He didn’t fool himself that he could easily beat a 200 hundred-year-old vampire. “I recently returned from the dead – it does tend to leave a lingering scent.”

“Really?” Angelus looked intrigued. “Maybe you might be able to help me after all. I would love to hear just who managed to put down Peter Hale, renowned Left Hand of the former Hale Pack.”  
  
“Do I need to guard my back the entire time or are you willing to have a truce?” Peter asked.

“I think I’m happy to keep you alive as long as you remain interesting – and helpful,” Angelus replied. “Besides – it’s been a long time since I met someone who I could share stories with. It gets stale talking to the same old demons in LA.”

“I imagine you would have some interesting tales to tell,” Peter said.

“I do. But to business,” Angelus clapped his hands together. “The Orb of Thesulah – Alan was keeping it for a friend of mine. I want it,” Angelus stated and Peter nodded, realising what was at stake.

“Are you being hunted Angelus? Someone looking to return the soul by any chance?”

“Don’t get cocky, wolf. But – yes, as it happens. There’s a particularly persistent witch who thinks I’m much better behaved when I have that damned soul attached. As well as a few friends of hers,” Angelus admitted, stepping back and gesturing to the door. “So – can you help me? Any idea where our friend Deaton may have kept his little artefacts?”

“Deaton doesn’t have the Orb – but I do happen to know where it is,” Peter admitted, thinking of the family vault. “Perhaps we can be of assistance to each other. I have a few people I’d like to be rid of too.”

“Shall we adjourn?” Angelus said, smiling and Peter followed him out of the office. There was no way McCall, Derek or any of the pack would be expecting him to ally with a vampire – this could prove to be quite fortuitous. Having killed Deaton, there was no way they wouldn’t want to put him down once and for all, or worse, put him into Eichen House as they had been discussing.

“This truce I spoke of – “

“The Orb – “ Angelus began.

“The Orb is safe and there is no one else who knows where it is – at present. However, I would be amenable to placing it into your hands if you assist me in cleaning my territory of some annoying do-gooders and in return, I would help you in getting rid of your witch. And her friends.” Having reached his car, Peter turned and faced Angelus.

“That sounds like it could be interesting,” Angelus said. “Is that a Ford Shelby Cobra?”

“It is indeed,” Peter said, unable to hide his pride. “Where’s your car? If we’re going to get out of here – Oh.”

“What?”

“It seems a little short-sighted for a vampire to be riding around in a vehicle without a roof – if you don’t mind me saying so,” he said.

“Yes – unfortunately, my souled-self could be a little short-sighted when it came to self preservation. Once I’ve got rid of those pesky irritants tracking me, the car needs to go,” Angelus replied, scowling towards his vehicle.

“Would a Camaro be more to your liking?” Peter asked and Angelus smiled.

“I would consider one.”

“Excellent – it just so happens we can kill two birds with one stone. You help me get rid of one of my – irritants – and get a rather nice car into the bargain. If you’d like to follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Angelus asked, glancing at the night sky and Peter realised that dawn was approaching. “I haven’t quite found accommodations as yet.”

“As part of our little truce, I’d be willing for you to stay at my place – we can begin planning a few things tomorrow.” He climbed into his car, the hair at the back of his neck rising at having the vampire at his back. But Angelus merely watched him, obviously considering his offer.

“Your place it is, Peter Hale – I hope you have something good to drink. We can spend a little time getting to know each other,” Angelus said, a slightly salacious look crossing his face and Peter smirked.

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *


End file.
